The Chronicles of Mario: The Luck of Luigi
by J.C. Doggendoodle
Summary: The first in the series. Luigi gets a letter calling him to an epic mission to rebuild the Ancient Totem Pole of Maskaree. But will he succeed or fail dramatically? Find out by reading the story and the whole series!


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong.../strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...Oh, uh, disclaimer.strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...? Jus-just go to the story.strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...(Now how do you use page breaks again?)strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong-strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"His heart raced as he ran through the jungle, leaping over the fallen trees. His head pounded with every step, and his legs felt like they were going to give way. He wanted desperately for the chief to be gone, for him to be safe. A glance over his shoulder and- no such luck. The Jungle Guy was still there.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"The realization that there was a vine blocking the way came a bit too late.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"Luigi tumbled to the ground, his backpack flying off. He quickly scrambled to his feet and, in sheer desperation, zapped a tree. As luck would have it, said tree fell on the chief, incapacitating the chief. Luigi laughed and left the backpack behind, not paying attention to where he was running.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"Upon looking to his front, he stopped in his tracks. A chasm stood between him and the village. span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;""Great," he muttered. He turned to the left to run around it, but the lion was there. A roar behind him assured him the tiger was there too. A spear flew past his head, bruhing along his moustache. Looking in the direction it came from, Luigi felt like fainting - he saw the chief and his pack.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"And faint he did. Off the cliff.span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"Hoo, boy. Looks li- Huh? Wuzzat? Whaddya emmeanem, what the smurf's going on? Have you not read the story?/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"...span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"...Uh-huh. Oh, I see, it doesn't emexist emyet. OK. I'll be right on that./span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong-strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strongSo, yeah... I guess, see ya next time?strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strongAlso, do not adjust your screen. I emhave emjust updated a fanfic.../strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...and you did it anyway didn't you?strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 16px; line-height: 12px;"strong...FUstrong/span/p 


End file.
